How To Handle The Toughest Situations
by 2shy the Shippy
Summary: Maybe having a drink with Wilson and House isn't so bad, right? HouseCameron pairing
1. Drunk Actions

I am re-editing the story and fixing mistakes, and then from there I will try to continue the story. 4/08/07

A/N: This is not really a slash, because they were drunk and I really wanted to write this. It was a thought that came to me out of nowhere and I just had to write it. This is really a House/Cameron romance. Also, I don't know where I'm taking this story. But, what I do know is that in the end House and Cameron are going to end up together.

House M.D.

Cuddy was worried about Cameron. She's become more distant and doesn't talk much anymore. For some odd reason, she ignores House and Wilson. Not in the kind of way that she was in which indicated that she was mad, but something more. Like embarrassment or something along the line. Whenever Cameron was around them, her cheeks got red and she stuttered a lot. Or when ever House and Wilson walk stand behind her for whatever reason, Cameron's quiet. But, that's the same whenever the three of them are around each other. It's always business with them. They never look each other in the eye or stand to close to one another. Strange. Cuddy decided it was best to talk to Cameron about whatever was going on.

Cameron knocked on the door. "Cuddy, you wanted to talk?"

With a waving motion of her hand, Cuddy gestured for them to come in. "Yes, I did call you down." She waited until Cameron sat down to finish. "Lately, I've noticed how strange you act at work. You seem less concentrated with work and more preoccupied with other things...these things are concerning me. It also makes me wonder if your behavioral changes have something to do with Wilson and House. Or it could just be a coincidence, but I don't think so. So, can you tell me what's wrong?" The question was more of a demand, but still a question. Cuddy looked as if she expected an answer and that she was going to get them.

Tears began the well in Cameron's eyes and bit her lip to try to keep them from falling, but it wasn't enough. Thoughts were whirling around in Cuddy's head about what exactly did happen. Cameron's sobs were getting louder in louder, then she finally calmed down. But, that took about ten minutes. Cuddy handed Cameron a tissue and she began to wipe her face.

"It was about six weeks ago when I went to House's townhouse to go and talk to him about taking a break."

_House opened the door and looked at Cameron. "What do you want?" House's words were slurred. He looked as if he was one sip from being drunk._

_"I wanted to talk to you about taking a break from work." Cameron looked like a mess because she was crying. It was more like a cry of relief._

_"Ok, you have a break off. Alright, now leave my sight."_

_"No, let her come in." The voice sounded familiar. Cameron peeked around House and saw Wilson sitting on the couch. House sighed and opened the door wider for her to come in. It puzzled Cameron to as why these two were getting drunk. She knew they usually drank, but not to the point of getting drunk: probably a little, but not as much as they were consuming now. The door slammed and House then locked the door._

_"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to sit down and drink with us?" A bottle of scotch was handed to her from House and limped to the couch to sit by Wilson. Somehow, another bottle of scotch ended up in his hand. Cameron walked to the opposite couch of them and sat down. "Are you scared to sit by me?" Then started to drink out of the bottle._

_"No, I..."_

_"Then sit by me." He patted the couch as she spoke the words. She did as he said and sat by him, but not close. House grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close. "For someone who claims to like me, you sure have a way of showing it." Cameron blushed._

_"So, what's your problem, Cameron? Why did you need a break?" Wilson asked out of the blue._

_"You know when that HIV patient coughed on me," Wilson nodded. "Well I was so terrified that I had it that I did drugs and slept with Chase. It had me doing crazy things." She nodded in disbelief. "But, I don't have it, thankfully. And so many feelings have washed over me about it and I feel I need to reevaluate my life. I did some irresponsible things and I need to take time to find myself. I forgot who I am and what I stand for. Taking a break will help me find myself."_

_"Or run away from the situation. I think you should talk to the parties involved in your act of irresponsibility to get a better understanding of the situation, because you won't feel complete." House said. Cameron couldn't believe that she was getting advice from House, a drunk House to be exact. " Before this night goes on anymore, Cameron, you have to take a drink." She did as she was told. Before she knew it, she was almost as drunk as them. When she spoke her words was almost as slurred as theirs._

_"When are you here, Jimmy, my boy?" Cameron asked and began to laugh. House hit her knee with his cane. "Ow, why did you do that?"_

_"Only I can call him Jimmy."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because...he's my best friend, not yours. "The three of them were sharing some foreign liquor that House had found. Instead of drinking out of the glasses, they drank out of the bottle and passed it to each other._

_"Why are you drinking, House?" Cameron asked. She could barely keep her eyes open and her head was leaning on House's shoulder._

_"Hey, you forgot about me, I never answered." Wilson whined. _

_Cameron was getting quite comfortable on House's shoulder and House didn't mind. He enjoyed the fact that she was laying on him. "Alright, you can go, James, then you go, House." Neither House nor Cameron noticed that Cameron's hand was on House thigh and that she was rubbing a little to close to..._

_"Julie left me. And you know what? I didn't even cheat this time. Yes, I admit that I occasionally flirted, but this time I didn't cheat." He snatched the bottle from House and drank the whole thing. Even though, there wasn't any left, Wilson turned the bottle upside down and tried to see if there was at least a drip left. "What about you, House?"_

_"Me and Stacey kissed. It wasn't until we kissed that I realized that I was over her and in luv..." House drifted off, because he was annoyed that Wilson was still sucking on the bottle. "Wilson, there's not any left in the bottle." He snatched the bottle, then threw it at the door. "It's gone, just like your marriage."_

_"Do you have anymore liquor?"_

_"Yeah, let me see what I have." Both of them began to walk to the kitchen. Cameron sat on the couch and waited for them, but she began to hiccup and went to the kitchen for a glass of water._

_"House," hiccup " I need," hiccup "a glass," hiccup, "of water." She said as she stumbled into the kitchen._

_"You don't have any of the strong stuff left?" All House had left was beer. "Damn. I guess beer will do." House handed Cameron a bottle of beer._

_"House, I asked for water. It'll help me get rid of the hiccups."_

_"Even your drunk self is a goody two shoes." This comment made Cameron drink the beer. House leaned on the counter and Cameron was beside him. He looked so damn sexy to her, with his stubble and icy blue eyes. Cameron walked in front of House and looked him in his piercing blue eyes._

_"Did I ever tell you how damn sexy you look?" Her hands were on his face and she began to caress it. House unknowingly leaned into it._

_"I always thought that women found Wilson so fucking attractive?"_

_"Yeah, I thought that I was attractive." Somehow Wilson appeared from behind her. It never occurred to her how close they were. Practically her body was touching House's and Wilson had his hands on her and Wilson's front side covered her backside._

_"I do find you attractive, but I find House more attractive." She turned to find and said. Theirs lips were barely an inch apart and she could feel his breath on her lips. When Cameron did turn around, her lips met House's and they kissed. It was such a passion filled kiss. Harsh, but soft at the same time and tongue was doing something very erotic in her mouth. They pulled away from each other very softly, and then began to steady their breaths. But, Cameron couldn't do that; Wilson pulled her into a kiss. Not as well as House's, but a great one. _

_She lips were sore after she was through kissing Wilson, and then turned back to House. Wilson's put his hands inside her shirt and began to caress her skin. It was apparent that this turned her on, so House began to unbutton her blouse and kissed her neck as he did this. Cameron moaned,_

_"Oh, House." Then, she was abruptly pulled into another kiss by Wilson, but this time it was better than the last time. Her hand went to the back of Wilson's head to deepen the kiss. But, that wasn't for to long because House pulled them apart to kiss her again. Wilson began to pull her shirt off slowly from the back and rubbed her skin as he did it._

_Cameron knew that this night was going to be very interesting._

_The next morning, she awoke in a bed. She didn't know where she was, but she felt something warm against her body. Her body was entwined with someone else's. And she was lying on someone's chest. She looked up to see that it as House's chest that she was laying on, but that didn't explain the warmth she felt from behind. Even though she didn't want to did it, Cameron turned around. It was Wilson the one who was holding from behind. Cameron didn't remember what happened the night before, but she knew it looked, as it seemed._

Cuddy was speechless. She didn't know what to do or say. This wasn't even close to what she had guessed and would have guessed. Innocent little Cameron had a...a...a threesome. With House and Wilson. Well, one thing is for sure, Cameron wasn't innocent anymore.

Neither one of the women said a thing. Cuddy picked up the phone. "Nurse Stevens, may you please get Dr.'s House and Wilson for me? Tell them it's and emergency.

"Cuddy?" Cameron began to sniffle.

"Hmm."

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Truth Hurts

"You're what!"Cuddy said in utter disbelief.

"I'm pregnant."Cameron ran her hand through her hair to get it out of her face, then got another tissue to wipe her nose.

"Are you sure?"

Cameron put her elbows on her knees, then rested her chin in her hands."Positive. I had gotten one of my monthly check ups when my doctor told me." Nothing was spoken between the two women after that.

House M.D.

Wilson had not a clue as to why he was being called to Cuddy's office. She probably wanted to discuss the latest board meeting with him or something. Cuddy and Wilson weren't the closest when it came to being friends. They only talked about work and a certain somebody, but now, work was all they had left to talk about. Wilson approached the door and was about to knock on the door when he saw House walk in. House didn't notice Wilson at first, until he looked up.

"Are you here to see Cuddy, too." Wilson made sure that the space between House was four to five feet.

"Yeah, but tell her I'll come back later."House began to limp out into the hallway.

Wilson knocked on the door, then opened it."You call me down, Cuddy?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you."She was facing towards her window and sounded uncertain. Wilson saw Cameron sitting down and said,

"I'll just come back later, I can see you're already talking to Cameron about something."Cuddy turned around in her chair to face Wilson and looked him square in the eye.

"Dr.Wilson, I called you down to talk to you about something that invovled Cameron. If I didn't want you here, then you wouldn't be here."She took a sip of her coffee, then continued talking."By any chance, did you see House on your way down?"

"Um, yeah, he said he'll come down when we're through talking."Cuddy made a loud sigh.

"Can you get him for me?"

"Sure."Wilson started to light jog out of Cuddy's office to catch House, before he got on the elevator. The elevator doors were closing and Wilson caught them just in time before they did.

"Wilson, stop trying to play Superman. We all know that you aren't that strong." Wilson rolled his eyes, but at the same time he was surprised. Even though, House's sarcasm shouldn't surprise him, it did. Maybe, because he hasn't heard it in long time.

"Cuddy, wants to talk to you."Wilson was a dumb man, he knew where the conversation with Cuddy was heading."It's probably her just nagging you about clinic duty, that's all. You should just get it out of the way before General Hospital comes on, you know that's her favorite time to get you." House gave in and followed Wilson to Cuddy's office, but kept his distance.

House M.D.

So, who wants to go first?"

"First in what?" House said, then popped in two Vicodin.

"House, you know exactly what I'm talking about, so don't play stupid with me."

"Stupid is, what stupid does."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"It makes complete sense, if you ask me."

"Well, I'm not going to. Like I said, who wants to go first?"No one said a word.

"You can sit here all day and not say anything, but you're not leaving this room, unitl you. Believe me, I'm serious. I will even keep you here past five." The look on Cuddy's face said that she was all business. Cameron decided to say something.

"That night afetcs me, because I was trying to get rid of problems, but now, I've made more for myself. I don't know whether I should be glad that night happened or not."Cameron braced herself for what she was about to say next."One day, when my child asks me how they were conceived, I wouldn't know what to say." House and Wilson were only half listening, well House was only half listening. Wilson wasn't listening at all. He was concentrated on other things.

"You're what!"

"I'm pregnant." She said in barely a whisper.

"I didn't hear you."

"I'm pregnant."Again, she said it in a low whisper.

Cameron, stop mumbling, because I can't hear you."

"I'm pregnant, okay! Are you happy now."House made Cameron get frustrated."I don't want to tell my child that he or she was conceived during a threesome and that I didn't know who the father was for months."

"Cameron, calm down, okay. I understand that you're confused in all, but that doesn't mean you have to yell."

"Yeah, Cameron, you almost hurt my feelings."House said sarcasticly.

"I almost hurt your feelings. You know, you're one to really talk."

"What are you talking about?"

"It took you being drunk to tell me that you love me...

_"That was so amazing!"Cameron exclaimed. Her breathing patterns started to steady out and she collasped on House. _

_"I know...What! You at expected less?"A gale of laughter filled through out the room._

_"Hell no. I always knew you would be great. But, still it seems as though I underestimated you." She began to draw invisible figures on his chests._

_"So, you guys are forgetting that I am also here."Wilson asked. He waas laying across the bottom of the bed and was facing toward the ceiling._

_Cameron ignored the comment."You know, I've always wanted to do this."_

_"No way!"This comment really surprised House."I figured that you weren't in to these kind of things."_

_"Well, I wasn't and I'm still not, but I've always wanted to do something I would never do."_

_"I thought you did that when you got high and slept with Chase."House began to run his fingers through Cameron's hair._

_"No, I did that, because I was confused." The room was quiet for a moment, until Wilson interrupted the silence._

_"You know, I've always wanted to make love to someone. I know I'm married, but it doesn't feel like love, it never did. But, it seemed right, so I did it" Wilson was gazing out in space, then fell alsleep instantly. Cameron and House didn't notice, because they were enjoying their comfortabe silence. Alot of time passed, before House said something._

_"I've always wanted to make love to you, Cameron."He looked at her and she was sleep. But, what he didn't know was that, she was half-asleep and heard what he said._

"Cameron, I said make love to you, I didn't say that I loved you." House knew that he wasn't going to win, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"House, in order to make love to someone, you have to love them."Cuddy could tell that Cameorn was really get worked up.

"Cameron, calm down."She looked at the three doctors who was sitting across from her. All of t hem looked tense and scared. Cameron angry. But, other than that, they were tense and scared."I want you guys to take off the rest of work today, then come back to my office when you get in tomorrow." No one said a word. They did as Cuddy said and left.

House M.D.

House didn't know what he was doing. He was standing at Cameron's apartment door and was about to knock, but Cameron opened it before he could.

"What do you want, House?"The door was opened, but the chain on the door stopped it from going any further.

"Can I come in?"

"Not until you tell me ahy you are here." Nothing was said between the two of them after that. House wouldn't say a thing, until she opened the door. Cameron tried to play his game, but failed. She took the chain off the door and let him in.

"Now, tell me what do you want?"

"Get ready for our date."

"What?"

"Get ready. You have ten minutes to take a shower and ten more mintues to get dressed."

"No."

"What?"

"No, I will not go out with you, until you approach me like a man. You just don't tell me to get ready and expect me to do it." Cameron was involuntarily pushing House out the door."You ask me out properly and let me decide if I want to or not." And with that, she slammed the door in his face.

House M.D.

Wilson was busy putting on his clothes, when someone spoke to him.

"Leaving so quick. You going to leave after having great sex." The person began to laugh to themself and spoke at the ceiling, but was talking to Wilson.

"It's five in the morning. I need to get home to change."He was done buckling his pants and began to button his shirt.

"That's what they all say. 'Ooh, it's early, I need to be getting home'. It's called denial, the sooner you accept what you are, the easier your life will be."

Wilson ignored the comment and put on the rest of his things. He was about to walk out the door, then he stopped to say,"I'm not in denial, I know who I am, Chase."

A/N:I know I said it wasn't a slash, but this was another idea that came to me that I just had to write. Wilson/Chase pairing will begin to be explained more as the story progesses. But, the story mainly focuses on House and Cameron.


	3. Dealing

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Sorry for not writing a disclaimer. But, now you know, so stop teasing me about it.**

House M.D.

"As you guys know, I'm medical doctor, not a therapist. So, you guys will have found the solution to this problem yourself. The only helpful advise I can give is talk about it. Discuss how you feel and how greatly this affects you." Cuddy didn't want to say want she was about to say next, but she felt that it needed to said.

"I know that you guys were going through a tough situation a while back, but that's not how you handle it. Drinking your way out of problems doesn't help you with anything. All it gives you is a drinking problem and you become an alcoholic. I don't want that to happen, I admire all of you." Cuddy cracked her knucles, then began to speak again,"House, that night you said that you shouldn't run away from the problem, because it only makes it worse. You all said, that you should talk to the people involved in the situation. Well, I think you're right. You guys should talk and come to a mutual understanding of what happened."

"But, Cuddy, what if that isn't enough?" All seriousness was in House's voice."What do we do then?

A question like that coming from House, meant that this was more serious than she thought."I honestly have never been in a situation like this before, but the most important thing here is to talk."

House M.D.

_'Approach me like a man"._ Those words were stuck in House's head like an annoying song. But, he didn't hear the words repeatedly, only he was by himself. Even then, he heard the words rarely. But, when he did hear them they had a deep impact on him. No one has ever told him to approach them like a man or act like a man. All they told him was to grow up. Act his age. Be more responsible and some other things. But, never anything about being a man. The effect of them Vicodin began to wear off House's leg and he popped two pills in. House sat and watched Cameron read a book. Man, he really wanted to be a father. He may be scared beyond belief, but he really does want to be a father. Age or good looks aren't on his side, despite what Cameron might say.

No one doesn't want to be bothered with House anymore, even in the medical field. They only come to him when they really need to. His chances were ruined for happiness, just like being a father. Wilson is healthier, strong, and has a great medical history. Well, House, his medical history wasn't as great. One-fourth of his sperm count is gone and well he drinks a lot. It might have been stupid, but he smoked weed in college. Yes, he is a hypocrit, but who doesn't know that. His chances of being a father weren't that great, but he still hoped that he was.

House M.D.

"How long have you known."Chase finished off his beer, then turned to Wilson for an answer.

"Known what?"Wilson asked, earning himself a look from Chase."I don't know."As he sipped his beer, Wilson stared out the window."I never really thought that I was gay. It never really occurred to me that I could be gay or something close to it. Right now, I don't know whether I'm gay, straight, or a bisexual. This is just a moment in my life where I'm confused and lost."Chase seemed satisfied with the answer."But, I'll tell you one thing, I'm not denying who or what I am."

"Yeah, I felt that way once, but I denied who I was for a while."

"Rob, if you'e gay, then why did you sleep with Cameron?"It bothered Wilson that he was questioned about his sexuality and Chase was well...

"I'm not gay, I'm a bisexual. I know you know what that means. You see with me, I have great sex with women and better relationships with men. I don't why, but it just goes that way and I accept it. At first, I did want to pursue a relationship with her, but that soon faded away. Until, I just wanted to sleep with her." What Chase said really got Wilson thinking. Could he be like that?

"When did you realize that you are also into men?"

"College. It started of as a experiment, then I started to go with the flow. Until, one day I looked into the mirror and questioned sexuality. I was also confused and lost, but that faded away after a while when I came to terms with it."

Not a word was said after that. Chase grabbed Wilson's hand and intwined it with his. He gave him a look that asked, ' What do you want me to be to or for you?' Wilson turned around from the window and saw Chase gazing at him. He responded to the question by bringing their intwined hand to his mouth and kissing it. That was all Chase needed was assurance of a relationship.

House M.D.

Cameron's been holding the phone for what seemed like hours. She wanted to call her parents, her family, and her friends about the news, but she was to scared to dial tha numbers. She wouldn't know what to tell them. If she could she would lie, but her family could tell if she was lying. House had it all wrong, it's not that she didn't lie, she couldn't lie. All her life when Cameron was growing up, her family could tell whether or not she was lying. So, she stopped lying and always told the truth. And stayed out of situations where she had to lie, because she couldn't. Eventually, Cameron felt that she didn't need to lie about anything. That was, until she met House and he began to embarress her so many times, that she lost count. Calling them was a lost cause, so she put the phone on the charger.

As silly as this sounded, Cameron needed to feel sexy. Cameron heard from a lot of people that you don't feel sexy when you're pregnant. Why would you? Gaining a lot of weight, insane food cravings, rashes and weird places, and morning sickness. It sounded very unsexy.

It was a mystery to Cameron to how she got to Victoria's Secret. One minute, Cameron was feeling unsexy, the next she's in Victoria's Secret. Cameron looked around in the department for an hour or so. Truth be told, she has never worn clothing like this in her entire life. Even, on her wedding night. Simple, but sexy was what Cameron was looking for. Something like panties and bras, but they were the kind that drove guys insane, though. She found at least three pairs of sexy pantiess and bras, then looked for some fragrances. Smelling the fragances drove her senses insane.She bought a bath set and a perfume called Angel to go with it. Cameron may not believe in God, but the scent sure smelled wonderful. She bought her things and left.

Before, she got home she picked up come aroma therapy, vanilla icecream, fudge, and a book for first time mothers. Cameron may night like have how her child was concieved, but she was going to do everything she could to spoil this child, during and after her pregnancy.

House M.D.

"Sir, can I help you?"The lady notice House looking at the baby toys.

"Um, yeah."House began to scratch the back of his head."I don't know what to give,"As badly as he wanted to say girlfriend he said,"friend of mine for a gift." She didn't understand."For her pregnancy, she's having a girl." House didn't know the sex of the baby, but he wanted a girl.

"What's she like?"This time House didn't understand."It'll be easier to find what to chose for her."

"Nice, caring, smart, considerite, funny, humble, and sometimes wild and crazy."The two of the shared a smile at the last comment. The lady looked around for a moment, then gave House a bear made out of Tysilk. It felt soft, pink and was big. It went up to House's knees.

The lady saw House's face."You want something smaller?"

"No, it's perfect."Something was missing."Do you have a blank card?"

"Here you go, sir."She handed him the card. "Anything else?"

"No, I'm fine."He payed for his items, then left.

House M.D.

House was on his way to Arizona. It happened unexpected and he was angry. Cameron said some things that really hurt his feelings. Not because it was said, but because she believed them.

_"I don't think that you will be a good father."_

She didn't believe that House could be a real father. House could expect this from everyone else, but not Cameron. Not her. She was suppose to believe in him, even when he didn't believe in himself. House wonder what Cameron would think when she saw the teddy bear and the card. It night have taken him our months to give it to her, but she got it.

House M.D.

A five month pregnant Cameron was walking out the door to go to work, when she almost tripped over something. It was a big pink bear with a card standing up between it's legs. Cameron picked up the bear and the card, then began to read the card.

_Dear Cameron,_

_I told you that you can't fix a problem if you run away from it, well that's true. But, there's something else I forgot to mention, you can't fix a problem if there was another one before that. There's some things that I've got to come to terms with myself, before I can deal with our situation. I need to fix something in the past, so I can move on and have a future. I'll be out of town for a while and Cuddy already knows. Also, the bear is for the twins. I bought it, before you found out about it, but just now had the courage to give it to you. _

_P.S. Being a man is hard when your spirit is crushed. Cameron, I've always wanted to be a father and you took that away by saying what you said. As much as I wish for them to be mine, you're right, they're better off with Wilson as a father. I guess you don't see me as the husband type either. _

Cameron's world crushed around her.

A/N: There is plenty of more drama to come. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as exciting as the first two, this is kind of a filler chapter and the next one is, too. So, stay with me. And I not giving up on my other story for those who are reading it. It just I'm so nervous about how to write it and I need someone to beta-read.


	4. Ditto

While House sat at his desk, he pondered. It wasn't like the usual thinking he did in his office. This was the kind of life changing thinking that House rarely did. Yes, House thought about his life a lot, but not in this kind of light. He imagined himself in the light, but he never really thought that he would be in it. But, no it was too late. What could he do? This changes his life completely. Was he ready to come face to face with the truth?

House M.D.

"Am I ever going to meet your parents, James?" Wilson jumped a little in his chair, then put his hand over his heart.

"Rob, you scared me."He gathered himself for a moment."Why would you ask that?"

"Well,"Chase leaned against the back of Wilson's office door and put his hands in his pockets."your parents were in town Monday and Tuesday. I'm curious as to why I didn't meet them. We've been dating for about four months now and they still don't know about me. I wonder why?"

"Why do you think I'm still in denial?"

"Because..."

"Because what Rob? I know that I haven't told my parents yet, but I really don't tell my parents anything about my personal life. They didn't know about any of my wives, until I told them thhat we were engaged."

"Oh."

"I don't like my parents knowing about my relationships, because they ruin them, litterally. I was just looking out for you."

House M.D.

Wilson was finishing up on his clinic duty and was about to walk to his office when he saw somebody who looked like...

"House." Wilson ran up behind him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No, you have me mistaken with my father. I'm Doug Penderson." Doug looked just like a younger version of House without the gray hair and cane, even a little cuter. His features were softer than House's and his hair was fuller. When the young man soke his voice soft more soothing than House's, too.

"House has a son."This statement was said in pure disbelief and Wilson kept repeating it.

"Yeah, he didn't know about me, until a few days ago when he went to go talk to my mother. I would've met him, but I was on vacation from work."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-two."

"You're thirty-two." Wilson said it louder than he meant to.

"Yeah, my parents had me when they were fourteen."

"Wow." They were quiet for a moment"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a lawyer."

They spent a few mintues talking to eachj other, then Wilson talked about House.

House M.D.

Cameron knew that he was in there. It was Wednesday and Cuddy said that House checked into work today. Saying that she felt butterflies in her stomach would be an understatement. It seemed like she was standing outside his door for hours, when it had ben more like an hour. Trying to get House to forgive her would be a lost cause. Cameron walked to the cafeteria to get something to eat and sit down. Her legs were really tired.

As she ate, Cameron saw House walk into the caferteria. It wouldn't have bothered her as much if he was getting something to eat, but he was walking toward her. Getting up to get away from him would be too obvious, since he saw her look at him. Finally, he approached,thentable and sat down. He stole some of her fries off of her plate.

"Theonly the words hurt was, because they were said. I knew you might have felt that way, but I didn't want to believe it."

"House..."

"No,Cameron, listen to me. When I was fourteen I had sex and had gotten my girlfriend pregnant."House didn't look Cameron in the eyes."She also had sex with someone else and she thought she was pregnant by the other guy, because the dates didn't add up. She didn't know that you can concieve a child, even though you might have not had sex that day, but as long as you have had sex you can concieve. So, the day she did actually getpregnant was the day she cheated on me. My ex-girlfriend Penelope didn't know that she was pregnant before she cheated, so she told me about the whole thing and said the kid wasn't mine."Cameron tried to take his hand in hers, but he wouldn't let her."That's why I'm broken, besides the infarction. But, when I went to confront her a couple of days ago, I found out that I am the father."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you telling me this? I glad that you told me, but right now. Aren't you worried that someone will overhear or something?"

"I'm telling you, because you told me to approach you like a man and I don't know how to do that. I'm not looking for another chance, I just thought you should know how badly I was hurt and way I am this way towards dating. I was even this cold towrads Stacey, even though I asked her out. The only reason I was harder on you was, because you're young and naive. You underestimate what damaged you can really do. As far as people go, I really don't care who hears us." House got up and left.

A/N:I don't know how you'll feel about this chapter, but I kind of like it. Also, you can get pregnant a few days after you have sex. I didn't know that myself, but my mother told me. I would alsoget someone to beta-read for me, but my computer messes up and I'm barely getting along as it is. I'm sorry to leave the story as that, but I wanted to at least post something.


	5. Movies Are fake

A/N: 1) I'm sorry that I've haven't updated, but my computer had a virus and everything was erased.

2) The story is going to resume the night Cameron gives birth.

3) Let the story begin...

"Movies are fake." House said from behind Wilson.

Wilson would usually be frightened by House's sound appearance, but he wasn't. Too much was on his mind."Why?"

"Well, Cameron's given birth and nothing is resolved yet. Usually, everything is resolved when a pregnant woman gives birth." House looked at the crying babies through the window."Then, everyone turns all mushy."

"I'm glad the twins aren't mine." Wilson said sternly.

"I thought you wanted kids?"

"I do, but not now."

"Why?"

"Well, because I'm gay." Wilson said flat-out.

"And I'm straight. So, what if you're gay. What does that have to do with anything?" House stared at his daughter and son. They were beautiful, but they didn't change House. Yes, he was mesmerized by them and how fragile they looked, but he already knew they would look that way.

"A lot. I'm not saying, I don't want to be a father, because I'm gay. I'm saying, that I don't want to be a father, because I would try to about being gay. It's only an internal problem, but it's still there. I thought that if I was the father, I would still be considered straight." House listened intently to everything Wilson said."In some ways, I've come to terms with it. In other ways, I've only deny it." Wilson turned and looked House square in the eye."For the first time in my life, I made love and it was with a man. I'm in love with a man and I can accept that, so don't make fun of me or say any snide comments.

"What is there to make fun of ? Jimmy, you think I hate gay people. Well, if you thought that, you don't know me as well as I thought. I don't hate homosexuals or lesbians. Yes, I hate it when a gay male comes on to me, but I have nothing against them. I may say a rude comment about them, but wait...don't I say that about everyone and everything esle. Wilson, just because your gay doesn't mean that I'm going to treat you any different. Your my bestfriend and you'll always be. We may have different taste about what kind of.." He pondered for the right word."gender, but we are still going to be the same, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are."

"So, who's the lucky guy?" House said in a girlish voice.

As Wilson walked away he said,"Chase."

House began to follow him."What! You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not. I'm in love with the guy." He wore an evil grin on his face.

"Couldn't be some other guy? Like Kevin fom book keeping."

"House, for the second time, it's Carl and no it can't be another guy."

"Why?"

"Because..."All seriousness was on Wilson's face."Chase has made an honest man of me."

House stopped dead in his tracks and stared in disbelief as Wilson walked away.

A/N: House and Wilson aren't really on talking terms again, it was just for the moment. Doug will be brought up throughout the story, but I don't know when. He willmake some appearances in the story, but nothing long. But, he is an important character though. The next chapter will fast forward a couple of months, also. Last but not least, Cameron will be in the next chapter. Foreman will come into the story for the first time. He's be gone so long, because of personal reasons, so that's why you didn't hear from him.


	6. Bad Timing

"Hey, Allie." The man had said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Then, he gave he a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, Jamie." She sat up in an upright position and grabbed his hand in hers." I thought you weren't coming, until tomorrow."

"I thought so to, but this was a big day for you. Giving birth in all...I had to be here." Jamie sat on the edge of the bed. "What did you name them?"

"I named my son Donovan and my daughter Anastasia."

"It sounds beautiful."

"I know that's why I named them that." Cameron let out a small laugh.

"Does he know?"

"By he you mean the father?"

"Yes."

"No. We're not really on talking terms right now, except when it comes to the twins and work, of course."

"So, you know who he is?"

"Yeah, I found out today." Jamie gave her a looked that asked, ' who is he'.

"He has to be a jerk if he left you?"

"He's not a jerk." Cameron got defensive and began to defend House." We were never together in the first place..."

"Right, all he saw was a piece of meat and took advantage of you. Guys like that just want sex."

"Jamie, he didn't take advantage of me. We both were drunk, as a matter of fact; he was more drunk than me. Before, that night happened he made it clear that he wasn't interested in me." They were quiet for a moment." He is a good guy. He didn't fire me or deny the twins, even though he didn't know whether or not he was the father. Actually, were not on talking terms, because of something I said."

"What did you say?"

It took a moment for Cameron to gather herself. At first, she didn't have a problem saying the words, but then she realized how the words affected House. If only she knew how much he wanted to be a father, if only. But, then it wouldn't be House. Cameron knew it had to take a long time, before House became open with Wilson. But, that only goes to a certain extent. Wilson finds things out on his own or if House tells him, but he still has somewhat of a clue to what's going on.

"I told him that I didn't see him as a good father. It wasn't my place to say that." Tears became apparent on Cameron's face and Jamie began to soothe her.

House M.D.

THE NEXT DAY

"It feels like I never left." Foreman said as he walked through the door.

"Yeah, but you did." Chase said from behind him.

Foreman turned around to see a smile plastered on Chase's face." It's good to see you man." He pulled him into a quick hug, then they began to walk." So, how's it been around here since I've been gone."

"Foreman, you know I'm not one to gossip." Foreman laughed at him." You'll find out, before the day is over."

"You're not going to tell me now. It nothing then."

"Why is that?"

Chase, everyone knows that you love to gossip. If you don't want to talk about it now, then it's nothing."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so quick to say that. I'm not telling you now, because I want to see the look of disbelief on your face when you come run to me to find out if it's true."

They walked into the conference room and Foreman sat his things down, and then poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Has Cameron lost her touch?" Foreman said as he wiped out his mouth.

"I don't know." Chase said.

"You're really going to make me wait, until I hear it from someone else."

"Yup, but don't worry, because word around here spreads faster than wildfire." Foreman decided to leave it alone for the time being.

"So, do we have a case?"

"Nope." Chase started on a crossword puzzle. Foreman didn't notice, until now that Chase still had that goofy smile on his face. It didn't look like the kind of smile that indicating you were keeping something from someone, but that you were with someone, that you were in love with someone. Chase looked positively happy and he had stars in his eyes.

"Who's the guy?" Foreman asked.

"What?"

"Don't act stupid, Chase you know what I'm talking about. You've been smiling every since I've got here and I know it's not because of me. I know we were somewhat close in all, but you're not that happy to see me. And I know it's not because of the so-called 'juicy gossip', so spill. "

"I've been dating Wilson." Chase said in a low whisper.

"James Wilson, House's best friend." Foreman couldn't believe it. It really came, as a surprise when Foreman found out Chase was gay. Chase had always come on to Cameron and always checking her out. He even kissed a little girl for god sakes, but that was because she asked him to. Foreman wouldn't have even guessed the way Chase acted around women. Foreman found out on accident. Chase was secretly dating his cousin Lee and he caught them together. They broke-up shortly afterwards, because Lee didn't do long term relationships. It really broke Chase's heart, that's why Foreman didn't bother him about it.

"I didn't know Wilson was gay." Foreman said quietly to himself." What about his wife?"

"Oh, they divorced. Some things happened and we hooked-up." Chase wanted to mess with Foreman.

"You going to make someone else tell me, aren't you? Chase shook his head yes.

"Well, enough about Wilson and me. What about you? How are you doing?" Chase was trying to be polite to Foreman.

"Huh, what do you mean?" It took a minute Foreman to realize what he was talking about.

"Oh, that." Chase noticed that Foreman had gotten uncomfortable about the subject

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Chase offered.

"Thanks." Foreman felt relieved that Chase let it go.

House M.D.

Cameron pretended to be sleep, because Jamie was still by her side. Something was bothering her and Jamie couldn't help solve it this time. He was always there when she needed him, but she needed to solve this problem herself. She always went to him when she had a problem and she needed to depend on herself for once. Cameron pondered a while on Jamie and her future and she came to a clear decision. She had to break-up with him. He always had bad timing when it came to them getting together and now was not the exception. First, it was Brian. Now, it was House.

_TWO MONTHS EARLIER_

_House and Cameron stared each other for a long time, before House said anything._

"_What do you want?" House looked Cameron dead in the eye and she had no choice, but to look back._

"_I called you over to apologize."_

"_Well, duh. What do you want to talk about?" House was beginning to get annoyed with her._

"_I wanted to say that I am sorry about what I said to you." Cameron's palms started to get sweaty and her heart was racing. "I had no right to say what I said."_

"_But, you said it. I'm not going to hold it against you for believing that because you have every right to believe that. It's just..." House began to fumble with the words. " I thought you were different."_

_An awkward silence filled the room and neither one of them dared to say anything. Cameron wanted to say something so badly, but she was afraid the wrong words would come._

"_Ooh!" Cameron began to rub her stomach._

_What?" House walked over to her out of concern._

"_The twins kicked." She smiled._

"_Oh." House started to walk away, but Cameron grabbed his hand._

"_Do you want to feel them kick?"_

_House sat down beside her and put his hand on her stomach. It looked like House was about to smile, but he didn't. He just rubbed her stomach and didn't say anything. _

_Tears began to fall down Cameron's face. House wouldn't have noticed if Cameron didn't start to sniff. "It's nothing." She wiped her eyes and then tried to gather herself, so she could speak. "It's just, I didn't know you cared so much."_

"_Well, I do." More tears began to fall down her face and House wiped the fallen tears from her face. House started to comfort her, even though her tears were from happiness. The pull Cameron was having on House really confused him. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he was afraid. Afraid of being hurt again, afraid that he might actually love her._

"_Just do it, Gregg." Cameron said softly."_

"_Do what?" He didn't dare look her in the eye. House just rubbed her stomach gently and thought to himself._

"_Kiss me. I know you want to do it. Don't think about it, just do it." _

"_Cameron…" She put a finger over his lips to silence him. The look on her face showed she had more than a kiss in mind._

"_Just for tonight. And let tomorrow bring the same despair as the day before did." House understood what she was saying. Cameron kissed him before he could answer and House responded back._

_The next day, Cameron awoke to find that House had already left. She knew he wouldn't be there when she woke-up, but it still hurt to know that he left. It hurt like hell that he left._

_Jamie came back into Cameron's life two days after that night. He always knew how to fix a problem and cause one at the same time. Just like with Brian. Jamie helped her get through the pain of her husband dying, but she accidentally fell for him. Being the person Cameron was, she didn't explore these feelings for him for two reasons. First, he was Brian's best friend. Second, these feelings might have only came on because he was there for her while Brian was dying. _

_Cameron knew Jamie wanted to be with her and didn't mind that she was pregnant She fell for it. It's true. She was a hopeless romantic. Cameron knew it wasn't a lie and that he really did love her, despite the fact she's having another man's baby. He promised that he'd be there for her and the baby no matter what. After further discussing, they decided to be together. _

Present Day

Cameron gently rubbed Jamie's head. He stirred silently in his sleep and was sleeping in an awkward position. Now Cameron understood what House meant about her being naïve. She thought that if she stood by Brian's side long enough that he'd live. She'd thought that Jamie could turn her nightmare into a fairytale within a split second, but he couldn't. All he could offer was soothing words to her about a situation he knew nothing about. Jamie was offering her something he couldn't give her. Happiness. It wasn't that he couldn't give it to her; it was that her heart wouldn't accept it. Well, not right now anyway.

"How long have I been sleep?" Cameron slightly jumped, and then turned to Jamie.

"Not long." Now or never Cameron thought to herself." Jamie, we need to talk."

House M.D.

A man was hurrying out of Cameron's room and bumped into Wilson.

"Excuse you." Wilson mumbled under his breath, and then walked in Cameron's room. "Hey, you." When he approached her bed he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey." Cameron looked kind of sad, but Wilson didn't bother her about it.

"How are you doing?" He asked, while trying to sit on the bed.

"Fine."

"I saw the twins, they're beautiful."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you during the pregnancy. It's just…I was going through my own problems"

"I understand." Cameron didn't understand, but she knew Wilson had a good reason for not being there for her.

Wilson explained to her what's been going on with her and why's he's been distant with her. They had a long nice talk about his relationship with Chase. Wilson seemed to be happy and invested in his relationship with Chase.

"Have you talked to House lately?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, yesterday. We had a nice small talk, but things still aren't they way they used to be."

"Oh." Cameron said so softly that Wilson didn't hear her.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to see if you two were getting along again." Wilson knew she was lying.

"You haven't seen House, have you?"

"No, I haven't seen him since I left for maternity leave." Cameron thought for a minute." Once or twice during the leave, but other than that, I haven't seen him."

"Just give him time. What happened that night has been a hard concept for him to grasp. " Wilson gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, " Everything will be back to normal."

Wilson left her alone to get some rest.

A/N:I planned to update sooner, but I hate coping the story from my notebook.


	7. Changes

A/N: Okay the reason it's taking me so long to update is because I'm coming up with a medical case. What is House without a medical case? So, I've got the disease that Patient X is going to have, but I don't exactly have it planned out yet. But, I building the story and I know how it's going to end.

House M.D.

A Week Later

Cameron's Apartment

Cameron gave House his space as he played with the twins. House never striked her as the father type, but here he was. He knew how to change diapers, calm their cries, and make them laugh. House knew how to do a lot of things when it came to kids and he did it well. He was even better with the kids than Cameron. The only thing she had on him was breastfeeding and there was even an alternative for that.

Cameron stopped watching House and began to clean the kitchen. Her mind drifted to thoughts about the past year and how much her life had changed. It would be an understatement to say it changed dramatically because that would be far from the truth.

But, one thing that didn't change is her feelings for House; in fact they've grown much more. Cameron has gotten see another side of House that's she's never seen. It's a side doesn't care to show his feelings for another person. But, it's not apparent you have to read between the lines and read what his actions means. People may think that it's not important with House, but it is. They think he acts the same with everyone, except Wilson, but that's false. House acts the way he does around people because he knows that if he acts that way he will get what he want. It may sound selfish, but it isn't. With patients House acts as if he doesn't care, so they will try to make him care. They give more information try to get House to sympathize with them, but of course they lie first. But, the information they give saves their lives.

When House makes the ducklings feel less than they are or foolish when their wrong it's so they can see their mistakes. People in their position tend to rush things and try to please their boss with the things they know and accidentally overlook something valuable and important. The mistake could be big or small, but it is still made and a simple mistake shouldn't be made. Instead of, comforting them and not making feel guilty about it House does the opposite. He doesn't comfort and tell them it's their fault. They work harder as doctors and try to prove you wrong while saving the patient at the same time. Why does he do what he does? It's to make them work harder and to reach their potential as a doctor at a timely pace.

Nurses. Why does House have his mysterious mood swings with them? Well, it's simple. They'll take it. And he's trying to get them to grow a backbone. Yes, there are nurses who won't take any crap from you, but then there are nurses who go and cry once you yell at them. In a way, House is trying show the nurses how valuable they are to the hospital. Just like doctors. Yes, he yells at them when they get something wrong or mixed up, but he does that with other doctors and patients, too. It teaches them not to make the simplest mistakes because they can become habits.

Doctors are the same as nurses, but House wants them to realize everything to revolve them.

Cuddy. He messes with her buttons because; well he gets his kicks out of it. Cuddy is a strong-willed woman and that is an important tool to running the hospital and it's workers. Why does he mess with her? Well, because if he doesn't she wouldn't have embraced her strong-willed personality. That's how she dealed with Vogler and anyone else who tried to step out of line. That's why her workers know not to step out of line with the exception of House, of course. He knows no boundaries.

Wilson. Well, he is House's best friend, but there's much more to it than that. Yes, House loves his sarcastic attitude, but it gets tiresome sometimes. He wants to feel normal for once. But, what is so unique about being normal, nothing. So, House doesn't act normal. He lets Wilson do it for him. Just like Wilson lets House acts the way he does. He could never act rude. So, they get their release through each other. They fantasize with the other has, but leaves it as just that. It's just a fantasy for the mind to play with from time to time. It could become reality if they let it, but they're afraid of it. House is afraid of doing badly at committed relationship and that fear has gotten worse because of his ordeal with Stacey. Wilson is afraid of being alone, that's why he cheats so much. Every since his brother left he's felt so alone. Cheating has helped a bit, but it doesn't fill the gap that his brother opened. You would think a friend would've helped him get through it or at least his parents, but they didn't. A woman gave him comfort around the time when his brother left and that what he continues to search for and want. He needs someone to comfort his temporary pain that he's suffering from. Both of them cherish the relationship so much because it's the longest last relationship that they've had. Neither one of them would want to ruin something that has actually worked and lasted for so long. It proves that they could actually be in a long lasting relationship, even though it's a friendship it's all about the baby-steps. Baby-steps count in any types of relationships.

No one would ever think of House as a careful person, but he is. He's careful with his hearts, who he befriends, and his patients. House doesn't just do anything with his patients. That's what the differential diagnosis is for, to have an educated guess of what their dealing with, and then House uses his absurd, but right ideas.

Cameron would have never guessed House as a careful person, but then again she never really knew House. She only knew the things he would let her know and reveal, but she didn't know him. Cameron still doesn't know him as well as Wilson, but she knows enough.

"Ah man, you're having seconds thoughts about having my baby." House said from across the counter. Cameron gave House a polite smile at his joke. It was a little funny, but not that funny. Cameron began to wonder how he got there, but then again she was deep in thought and wouldn't have noticed him in he first place.

"No, I was thinking about how much has changed this past year." Cameron began to play with the towel in her hand. "And I would like to say I'm sorry."

House wasn't going to pretend that he didn't know what she was talking about because he did. She was talking about her doubts in him as a father. "I'll accept your apology only if you don't get all gushy on me."

Cameron rolled her eyes and smiled at House. "Fine. We can shake on it instead."

"I don't want to." House said while looking at her outreached hand.

"Why not?" Cameron looked to see if she had something on her hand.

"Because girls have cooties."

"Well, I'm not a girl I'm a woman." This time House rolled his eyes.

"Spoil sport." Then he began to limp to the couch and sat down. Cameron watched him as he looked for her remote and found them in between the cushions, and then turned it on. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What's wrong, House?" Cameron asked while walking over to him.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is you don't have cable. What kind of hellhole is this? Now I can't watch the O.C." House said while looking at the fuzzy picture on the TV screen.

"I may not have cable, House, but I know the O.C. comes on a regular channel." She began to mess with the antennae. "I might have knocked it out earlier looking for something."

House just watched in amazement as the screen began to clear up.

"Doesn't the O.C. come on FOX?"

"Yup." House said unenthusiastically.

Cameron turned it to FOX in no time and the picture was clear as if she had cable. Cameron made her to the kitchen and quickly popped some popcorn and got two bottles of iced tea, and then went to the living room to sit beside House.

"You put the twins to bed." Cameron knew the answer, but she asked anyway.

"Yeah, but you didn't notice because you're head was in la la land while I did it. I'll make a mental note to tell the psych ward about this." He tapped his head emphasizing the point.

"Yeah…"

"Sssh, the O.C. is about to start." Cameron rolled her eyes and watched the show.

An Hour later

What happened on the show got Cameron thinking about House and herself.

"House, you wanted to know why I like you." It was more or a statement than question.

"Well, besides the fact that I'm incredibly sexy, sure."

"Before I begin I want to tell you something else." Cameron gathered her thoughts, and then started to speak. "My husband Brian was a great man. He was talented, sophisticated, and smart. I knew I loved him from the beginning." Cameron almost whispered the last part. " But, I wasn't in love with him. At first, maybe I did love him. But, after a while I began to see him as a brother and not a lover. I wouldn't admit to myself that I wasn't in love with him anymore and when admitting it to myself I did I found out about the cancer.

"So, you married him to make his last days wonderful." House twirled his cane as he said this.

"Yeah, and I felt as if it was my fault somehow. I thought everyone would look at me in disgust if I didn't." Cameron finished the remaining iced tea in the bottle and sat it on the coffee table.

"But, people looked at you at more disgust since you did."

"No, we didn't tell anyone, until we got married. We made up some lie and said we didn't know." Cameron took a deep breath and started to speak again. "I had this overwhelming feeling that I was going to be punished by God if I didn't marry him."

"I thought you didn't believe in God?"

"I said I didn't believed that one man controlled my life. I said that I believed that a group of people was that made up God." House just looked at her and didn't say anything. " So, anyways my fear I n God made me marry him. I didn't know it back then, but I was trying to fix him. I was tried seeing if I could make him live. I was trying to pretend as if it wasn't true, but inevitably it was. It never occurred to me, until now what I was doing."

"So, you were trying to fix me like I said." House said bitterly.

"Yes and no. Subconsciously I thought that if I fixed you than I could fix myself. I was so naïve that I didn't realize what I was doing, until now. But, I really did find interest in you House and I still do."

"I'm everything you're not." House said out of nowhere.

"What?" Cameron was mildly confused, but in a way she knew where he was headed.

"That's why you like me, don't you?" House has gotten another piece to the puzzle of Allison Cameron. Cameron tried to answer, but House didn't let her. "From what you've told me you married Brian out of fear from God. You know that if that was me I wouldn't have let it go that far." House popped some Vicodin in his mouth, and then moved around so that his leg wouldn't get cramped. " You do things out of fear and because it's expected of you and you'd hate to see people look down on you."

Cameron looked guilty as charged. But, it pissed the hell out of House.

"Cameron, that's your problem, you're always caring what others think and you try to please them. You hate it when people are mad and upset with you. You need to stop caring because not all people are going to like you no matter how nice you are."

"I know." Cameron said quietly.

They sat together in a companionable silence and watched the news. Cameron eventually fell asleep on House's shoulder and House didn't try to move her because he was sleepy himself. His eyes were heavy and he let himself succumb to sleep. His last thought was changes were going to come.

House M.D.

A/N: I'm going to explain about Foreman's problem in the next chapter. And then I'm going to try and bring Chase and Wilson into the chapter. Don't worry, Cuddy and Doug will make more appearances as the story progresses. Also, Patient X should be in the chapter after next and if not the one after that for sure.


	8. Face To Face

House awoke with a throbbing pain in his leg. He tried to reach over to his nightstand, but instead hit nothing but air. Then that's when he realized where he was. He was in Cameron's apartment laying in on her couch with Cameron his arms. Lying on the couch? With Cameron lying in his arms? How did they end up in that position? House would've notice because it's an awkward position for his leg and it would've cramped easily. It didn't mattered to House right now because he needed his Vicodin. He quickly popped the pill in his mouth, and then waited for it to do its work.

House slowly maneuvered Cameron off of himself and put her back into a laying position. Cameron looked as if she was cold and House limped to linen closet and got her sheet. He made his way to Cameron and draped the sheet over her body. It looked as if Cameron was sleeping peacefully and House was glad for it. He knew for a fact that Cameron slept restlessly as the hospital. He wasn't being cocky, but House knew he was the reason she was sleeping peacefully. House limped his way to the twin's room to check on them, and then left Cameron's apartment. He pretended that he didn't see Cameron's tear-stained cheeks on the way out.

House M.D.

LATER THAT DAY

Cameron had just gotten done feeding the twins when she heard a knock on the door. Her first thought was it could be House, but thought no since he was currently was skipping clinic duty to watch General Hospital. The knocking grew louder and Cameron decided to quickly answer it, before it upset the twins.

"Coming!" Cameron yelled. Cameron looked through the peephole and saw Foreman, and then opened the door.

"Hey, Foreman, what brings you by to visit?" Cameron said as Foreman walked through the door.

"I came by to visit you and the twins." Foreman said. " And I brought them something."

Cameron looked down and noticed the bag that Foreman was carrying.

"So, what's in the bag, Eric?" She tried to take a peek, but he moved the bag out of eye range.

"Whatever is in the bag, Ali." A smile played on his lips and Cameron knew she would like the present.

"Fine, but I'll find out eventually." Cameron gestured for Foreman to follow her. They came into her room and walked over to a crib. "I know a one-room apartment isn't going work especially since I have twins, but it'll have to make due until I find something suitable, affordable, and close enough to work."

Foreman was staring in amazement at the two little people in front of him. "They are so adorable. Your kids are really beautiful, Alison." He handed her the bag to look in.

She opened it and pulled out two small shirts. One said Double and the other said The Trouble. A laugh escaped Cameron's lips and really like the shirts.

"I know it's lame…" He trailed off and looked at the shirts.

"No, I love it even though it's lame. I like lame, that's why I like House."

"Yeah, about House, is it true?" Foeman wouldn't look her in the eye. Cameron didn't notice because she wouldn't look in him the eye either. Instead she folded the shirts and put them in a drawer, and then gestured for Foreman to follow her again. This time it was to the living room and Foreman sat on the couch while Cameron got two bottles of water, and then sat down beside Foreman.

"Yeah, it's true." She handed him one of the water bottles.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that it wouldn't go that far. I would come in for a drink and leave, but other things happened. I mean were all were responsible, but weren't, you know." Cameron looked down at her hands that sat on her lap. "Well, I'll tell you what really happened." Cameron retold the story to Foreman not leaving out a single detail.

"Wow." Foreman was speechless. Cameron thought it was a relief to share the story with a friend, but Foreman wasn't her friend and he made that clear a long time ago. It really confused her because at times he would act as if he was her big brother or something and now he acts as if he's her friend. Cameron didn't know why Foreman was here and wanted to find out. She knew it couldn't be just for the kids, she knew there was an ulterior motive for he being here.

"Eric?" Cameron said softly.

"Yeah."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here? You said we weren't friends, but here you are talking and acting as if we were. It couldn't be for the twins because you are still here and I get this feeling that you want something. I didn't get the feeling, until now because earlier you said you came by to visit the twins and I was too distracted by that. But, now I know there is something more that you want so tell me." Cameron voice sounded as if she wasn't playing and foreman knew better than to lie to her.

"I know what I said, but things change." Foreman said simply.

"Yes, Foreman, things do change, that's why you're here now. So tell me what changed." She demanded in a very demanding voice.

"Me. My life. Truth is I do have a favor to ask…"

"Foreman, House was right, you will only do something if it benefits you. I bet the only reason you bought the twins that shirts was to suck-up to me, didn't you?" Cameron accused, "Foreman, I know this a dog eat dog world, but, damn, you don't have to be so aggressive!" She yelled louder then she attended.

"Cameron, calm down, it's not like that." Foreman said soothingly.

"Ok, if it's not like that, than how is it?" Foreman didn't say anything. "I'm going to ask you one last time, what do you want?"

"I'm going for a job interview and I need a recommendation from House."

"And you want me to ask him." Foreman shook his head. "You're incredible, Forman, really you are. The nerve you had to come here today."

"Look, Cameron, you know I'm usually too proud to ask for help, but I need this." Foreman pleaded with her.

"Why do you need this?"

"To protect my sister." He said quietly.

"So, you need a recommendation from House that makes you look great, so you can protect your sister. Oh, I get it now." Cameron said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I didn't say it had to be great." Foreman said.

"Oh, but it does. Anything that comes from House makes people look great. House has a reputation and if he gives a good recommendation you'll definitely get the job."

"So, it does, but let me explain." Cameron was about to say something, but Foeman cut her off. He pulled a picture out of his pocket and it was of a Raven flying in a dark and stormy sky.

Cameron was confused. "What does this mean?"

"It's a warning." Cameron snapped her head to look over at him. "It means trouble is coming. If I don't leave now the next one will come, it will be a Raven flying down towards a person. My sister. It means that trouble has happened. The last one means she's dead. It's a Raven standing on a tree branch looking toward the ground. I have to act now if I want to protect her." Foreman looked as if he was powerless.

"How does this tie in with working at the hospital?" Cameron asked curiously.

"Well, I have to move to Chicago because my sister has a life there and they don't want me to live here anymore. They said I have to pay them a certain amount of money if I want her to live. So, that's where the good recommendations come in and everything."

"Who are these people? How did you get involved with them?" Concern was apparent in Cameron's voice.

"They're called the Scavengers. I didn't know I was dating the leaders girlfriend at the time and well he found about her infidelity and made me pay. He killed my parents and made it look like an accident, and then done something to my brakes where it cuts off at a certain speed. He used my depression about my parents' deaths to make it seem like Igot into the accidenton purpose. The only reason I found out was some random letter explaining everything. I gave to the police, but they couldn't do anything with it. They couldn't find any samples and the girl I was dating, Lola, disappeared off the face of the earth somehow. So, there goes all of the leads. No one knows who these people are. They are so careful and meticulous about what they do. The Scavengers gave me my last set of rules and that is to leave the state and pay them money or my sister gets it. I know they won't bother me because the police told me all about these people even though they don't know who they are, they know they get bored with messing with the same people." Foreman explained.

"So, they let you out because of the letter." Cameron said to herself. It explained why Foreman was gone and the personal problems he was dealing with. "Nine months is pretty short if you ask me?"

"It is, but I don't have time. I do what's on their watch or not at all and that's including my life." Foreman said seriously.

Cameron or Foreman didn't say anything after that. Cameron was thinking about what Foreman just told her and how she was going to convince House to listen to her. And Foreman as thinking about how his life has changed dramatically.

House M.D.

"House!" Cuddy yelled. House turned around and saw Cuddy speed walking.

"That time of the month again?" House said, as Cuddy grew closer to him.

"No, that time of the day again." She answered. "House, why do we always play this game, you know I'm going to win."

"What game?"

"You know the game where I chase you and you run…well, limp away. I have the advantage both ways, so you might as well quit."

"Where is the fun in that?" House said sarcastically. "I mean, the only reason I play these games with you is because once you catch me, you smother me with you fun bags. And oh how fun they are." House turned around and lifted his eyebrows up and down. As soon as Cuddy was about to catch House, he slipped into the elevator. But, now he wished he didn't once he saw who was next to him.

"Wilson."

"House."

That was all they said, until the elevator stopped.

"God must really hate me." House said, and then started banging his cane against the elevator doors.

"Well, he hates me more according to the Bible." House turned toward him and kept banging his cane against the doors. He kept going for about five minutes, and then stopped.

"So, House, how has life been going?" Wilson asked.

"Wilson, don't play with me, you know I hate small talk. Whatever you have to say just say it."

"Ok, well you asked for it." Wilson warned. They both knew what it was going to be about. "I don't want you to think I was coming on to you that night because I wasn't. Honestly. I would never take advantage in you that sort of way."

"Wilson, if you wanted gay sex I could've just hooked you up with one of my hooker's male associates. They would've been happy to oblige." House pulled out his game boy and began to play. "You know, if you bring Chase you can get a discount." Cuddy screamed in the background that she has someone working on the elevator.

"Anyway, I was lost when Julie divorced me and you know how I'm always vulnerable I am after I my divorces. So, I didn't know what to do. I figured just get drunk with and my pain will go away temporarily. All was going according to plan, until Cameron showed up. I was drunk. I wasn't thinking straight; all I thought about was getting sexual comfort from Cameron. I usually do that after I get drunk with you; tell about my divorce and how I need help, and then have sex with some random woman. But, didn't need to explain that to Cameron, she knew that already, so all that was left was comfort. I didn't expect for things to happen the way they did, but neither did anyone else…" Wilson trailed off.

"This has something to do with your brother, doesn't it." It was more of a statement than demand. Wilson shook his head yes. " It makes sense now. Some strange woman gave you comfort when you brother left and now always turn to that kind of comfort when you're hurt. Since your brother is missing you look for something to fill the gap that's open in your heart." House emphasized the word heart. "The woman you have sex with only temporarily fills that gap, and then it's open again. So, you keep doing it hoping one day that it will be filled, but it never will, until he comes back."

"Wow, House, you have me so figured out." Wilson said sarcastically.

"That's why it took you so long to figure out your own sexuality." House was in his own world piecing together what he knew about Wilson. At the same time he still was playing his game boy.

"What?"

"Yeah, you once told me your brother used to call you gay. So, I bet, no I know, you spent your life since then trying to prove that you weren't and Chase made you discover the truth about yourself."

The elevator doors opened and Cuddy stood in front of them with a big grin on her face.

"Damn." House said under his breath.

"I win. House, go to the clinic, now!"

"Don't rush me, woman." House said to Cuddy as he walked passes her. Wilsonstarts to walk towards the front desk for a patient's file.

"You have two extra hours now."

"We'll see about that." House said under he breath.

"You want another."

"Cuddy, I know you didn't hear me."

"But, you always have a smart ass comment to say."

"Who me?" House pointed a finger to himself in amazement.

"Yes, you."

"No, it couldn't be me because I'm would never say such things. Uh ah, I would never."

Cuddy smiled and walked away. "House, you're doing your hours and that's final."

"Women."

House M.D.

"Foreman, am I House's new Wilson in a way?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, in a way. But, you could never be Wilson."

"I know, they were way too close and when they get back on good terms it'll be how it used to."

"Well, I have to get going, Cameron. I talk to you some other time." Cameron and Foreman stood up and gave each other a small hug.

"Whenever you need someone to talk to just call me." Cameron offered.

"I wouldn't want to bother you." Foreman said as they walked to the door.

"You wouldn't be a bother. Trust me."

"Bye."

"Alright, bye." Cameron closed the door behind him and began to walk towards her room to check on the twins, but she heard a knock at the door that stopped her in her tracks. She made her way to the door and opened it quickly.

"Foreman…" She cut herself off before she said anything else. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

A/N: I need some ideas for the case House will work on in the chapter after next, so if you have some ideas you can throw them at me. I have an idea, but I'm not sure if I want to do it. I will post the case in the chapter after next and the story will be close to the end after the case is over. I know how the story will end, but I need a medical case I'm comfortable with. Sorry, about the late updates and spelling errors. I tried to look for them, but I night have over looked them and is anyone willing to beta for me?


	9. Phone calls and beepers

A/N: I will give you a few details about the case, but I will not give you a specific disease. Mainly because I can't find case and I didn't want to make you wait that long until I did find one. It's already been about two months and I didn't want anyone to wait any longer than necessary especially since I know where I'm taking the story. Well, now on with the story…

Cameron looked for something to say. She was speechless and shocked to see her parents standing before her. Cameron and her parents stood at the door looking back and forth at each other.

"I know it's been a while, but can we come in?" Her mother asked.

"Sorry, mom, but I'm just a bit shocked and I have a loss for words. It's been a while since I've seen you the both of you." Cameron said, and then opened the door wider for them to come in. Knowing her parents, Cameron got both of her parents something to drink. When she got into he living room they were already settled.

"You have a nice place, Alison, but it's a bit small, don't you think?" Her mother asked as she looked at Cameron's apartment.

"Yeah, I lived here before I had the twins, but since I've had them I haven't have much time to look around, as I would like. I have seen some places though, but I would like to more time to look, so everyone involved in the decision is comfortable." Cameron sat across from her parents on a loveseat.

"Enough of the small talk, Alison. The reason we are here is to make amends. In the past, we didn't agree when you married Brian, which strained our relationship, but we want to change that. We want to be apart of our grandchildren lives." Her father said. He never liked to beat around the bush, especially with important matters at hand.

"Are you here for just them or you want to be in all of out lives?" Cameron asked.

"Of course not, Alison!" Her mother exclaimed. "We want to make amends with you and be apart of the twins lives. It's best if we fix our relationship with you, Alison. We miss you and the family misses you. Also, it wouldn't be right if we were just in our grandchildren lives and not yours. Many people do that, but that's not us."

"Hold on a minute." Cameron said as she got up. She walked into her bedroom and began to pace back and forth. The twins stirred a little and she checked on them. Cameron didn't know what to do, so she pecked up the phone and called House.

" I told you never call me at work." House said in a quiet tone. "Cuddy might catch on about us and you know how she'll act once she finds out she's not my only woman."

Cameron smiled a little

"Greg, my parents are here." Cameron said.

"Oh, this must be serious." House said sarcastically.

"You don't think that this is serious?" Cameron asked.

"Uh…no!" House started to throw his ball against the wall.

"Greg, I didn't tell my parents anything about the twins." Cameron slapped her forehead in realization. "Jamie must have told them."

"Ya think. Jamie was pissed and upset about you breaking up with him. He wanted to get revenge, so he told your parents." House said.

"How do you know about Jamie?" Cameron asked.

" Are you doubting my psychic powers?"

"No, but I was on maternity leave."

"A psychic never reveals his secrets." Only House words reword something for his benefit, Cameron thought. She left the question alone because she knew she wouldn't get anywhere.

"Greg, you mean to tell me that you wouldn't be nervous if your parents dropped by unexpectedly. Not to mention the fact that they know nothing of the twins." Cameron thought she backed him into a corner.

"No, they already know." House said.

"What!" Cameron mentally slapped herself for yelling while the twins were sleep. "I mean what?"

"I told you before that I can't lie to my parents, well my mother at least. She called and asked how I was doing and I had to tell her the truth. She promised she wouldn't come by until things were settled or whatever." House explained.

"When did you tell them?"

"Cameron, what's with the twenty-one questions?" House popped a Vicodin in his mouth.

"Nothing, never mind." Cameron said as she sat on her bed. "So, what do I do?"

"Oh, now you believe in my psychic powers. Well let me tell you the truth, I'm a fraud. But, who can resist taking money from dumb asses who believe in psychics." House said. Cameron was confused.

"What?"

"I can't answer a question if I don't know the question."

"Oh. Should I let my parents back in my life?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know?"

"House, I just told you the question." Her voice was getting loud again and she quieted down.

"What happened to Greg, I was really getting used to that." He joked.

"House." Cameron said in a harsh whisper.

"Un oh, sounds like I'm in trouble. Cameron, you have to ans…"

"What? I can't hear you." Cameron heard dial tone. "That was a big help." Cameron said to herself. But, she just figured out what she was going to do.

House looked at Cuddy as she held the phone cord in her hands.

"You need to be in the clinic, I'm not going to tell you twice." Cuddy warned.

"Darn, you caught me. I told her you were going to pissed when you found out about her."

"I don't care if you call those little companies for phone sex, but not at work. Not everyone wants to know your perverted side!"

"It's not perverted if it's natural." House mumbled.

"What?"

"I said stop yelling at me, Mommy. I hate it when you do that." Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"The reason I am yelling is because you're on the phone while everyone else is doing their jobs."

"It was an important phone call."

Cuddy gave him a yeah-right look.

"For real, it was my babies momma."

"What?" Cuddy sometimes wondered how a man like House could be smart as smart as he was. "Cameron called for what?"

"What do you think she called for? She wanted to get some House lovin' from daddy."

Cuddy tried to suppress a laugh.

"Don't worry, Cuddy, it won't get in the way of our sessions. I made sure of that."

"House, get to the clinic."

"I thought you weren't going to tell me twice."

"House!"

Cameron walked into the living room and said, "Sorry that took so long."

"That's alright, Alison." Cameron's mother said.

Cameron sat in the seat from earlier and gathered her thoughts. "I was a little unsure about letting you back into my life."

Both of Cameron parents tensed up visibly.

"But, that doesn't mean you can't be in the twins life. It wouldn't be right if I kept them from you. As for our relationship, I want to start over." Cameron could see the look of relief on her parents face.

'That's good to know that we can try and correct some of our past mistakes."

"Also, I would like for us to be completely honest with one another."

"Okay, well we have a question about the father of our grand kids. Who is the father? Jamie didn't tell us."

"My boss."

"Excuse me."

"Yes, I said my boss."

"Alison, does this man know?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, he knows."

"Did this man take advantage of you? Because if he did…"

"Dad, quiet down. The twins are sleeping." Cameron said. "My boss didn't take advantage of me, in fact he didn't even take advance towards me."

"Then how did it happen?"

Cameron explained the night of the twins' conception and didn't hesitate to leave details out. She didn't want to tell them this, but did at the same time. She was embarrassed at how the twins were conceived, but she wanted them to suffer in a way.

"Don't you do these things in college?"

"Dan!" Her mother looked at Cameron's father with a shocked expression.

"All I am saying, Liz, is that people usually do these things in college."

"It happened and that's all that matters. We can't change the past." Liz said, and then turned her attention to Cameron. "Things happen for a reason, sweetheart."

They sat and talked for the rest of the morning. The twins woke up and Cameron let her parents see them. They talked some more until three in the afternoon. Someone started to knock on the door and interrupt their conversation.

"Let me go get that." Cameron said as she got up and hurriedly made her way to the door. She opened it and saw House on the other end of her door. "House, what are you going here?"

"Cuddy kicked me out, she said that she couldn't stand to look at me any longer. I know I'm not that easy on the eyes, but that was mean." House pretended to be hurt, and thenmoved past Cameron into the kitchen. He went to the refrigerator and started to roam through it.

"House, why are you in my refrigerator?" Cameron asked as she stood behind him.

"What? I haven't eaten all day, except that salad crap that they served." Something caught House's eye. He took the Rueben and bit into it. "Mmm."

"So, this is the infamous House." Dan said as he approached the kitchen.

"I would say some smart-assed comment myself, but I don't know anything about you." House said as he took a big bite of the sandwich,

"House!" Cameron said.

"Oh, you're right, I don't need to know anything. I'm guessing by your tone and choice of words that you're Cameron's father. Yes, I am the man who knocked up our daughter. And let me tell you, it was…"

"You son of a…" Dan ran towards him and was in his face. He pushed House up against the refrigerator.

"You trying to hurt a cripple or something." House said.

"Daddy, get off of House." Dan backed up and gave House some space.

"I thought I was the only one you called daddy." Cameron gave him a cold look, but House didn't care. House's pager went off and Cameron and her parents tensed up. "Now I know why you're always so tense." House had to laughed at that sight.

"Just go to the hospital, House, you know that's going to bother me." Cameron said.

"Alright, Mommy. See, I can keep the names in order, why can't you?" House left Cameron's apartment and left for the hospital in no time. When he got there he checked to see where the patient was. As he approached the room Wilson stopped him.

"You can't go in there." He said as he refused to look House in the eyes.

"Why?"

"Because you're related to the patient."

"Doug's in there."

House M.D.

A/N: I think some of you knew who the patient was. It's pretty obvious who it would be. Sorry again about the huge gap in the update.


	10. It's all about Timing

"Doug collapsed in the grocery store and they don't know what is wrong with him." Wilson explained. "His body has started to swell and they put him into a drug induced coma, until the pain he is suffering from subsides."

"I can go in there, but I can't treat him." House said as he walked into the room and Wilson followed him.

"But, you will." Wilson stood beside Doug's bedside and House stood on the other side.

"Yes, but we have to make sure Cuddy doesn't find out." House took Doug's chart and looked at it, and then he quickly examined Doug. "She seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to me disobeying the rules."

"That will be hard considering that Cuddy is in charge of the case."

"That's the easy part. Making sure that she doesn't come in the room is the tricky part."

"What makes you think that she won't come in?"

"She's the Dean of Medicine Cuddy has other important things to do. As much as she would want to do the case, she can't spend all of her time doing it. After a while, she will realize this and assign me the case."

"Or to some other doctor who isn't related to Doug. Wait, you think that your son isn't important?"

"Yes, but then she'll change her mind. Cuddy knows I'm the only one who'll be able to solve the case. She is not going to put a patients life endanger if she can help it." House thought about Wilson's last question. "No, I said that she had other important things to do. Most people would want their doctor to pay attention to their case, but I don't want Cuddy to. She'll get emotionally attached. Cuddy will start thinking of Doug as me or how I missed out on so much or something like that."

"What makes you so positive that she is going to let you do the case?"

"What makes you so positive that she won't?"

"Because it's common sense. Cuddy wouldn't want YOU to get emotionally attached and mess up."

"Exactly. It's common sense. Cuddy wants to protect the reputation of the hospital and if he dies or something bad happens to him that she could prevent, she will prevent it. So, if that means me solving the case she will let me do it. Besides, Cuddy won't make the same mistake twice just like with that gardener guy or whatever he was."

"What about the emotionally attached part?"

"What about it? I can treat Doug. I barely know anything about him, except that he's my son. I treated Mark even though I wanted him to die. And if you forgot, this is a puzzle and we all know how I get when I can't solve a puzzle."

Wilson sighed and prepared himself for what was about to come.

HOUSE M.D.

As the days wore on Doug was getting worse. House got the case like said, but he hadn't got anywhere. Cameron watched as House suffered, but pretended not to. She also had a little input on the cases whenever he let her. The team altogether was drained. They couldn't take breaks because whenever they did something always went wrong. They practically lived in the hospital.

Cameron was in the walking out of the cafeteria when Foreman called her name.

"Yeah?" She asked as she sat down across from him.

"Did you ask House yet?" Foreman asked after he finished chewing his sandwich.

"I can't believe you, Foreman. House is trying to save his son and all you care about is that stupid recommendation." She hissed.

"No, what I care about is my sister incase you forgot. I've been trying to hold off the best that I can, but time is running out. This on their watch remember and I don't have time for anything else." Foreman said, as he looked her in the eyes.

"Sorry. I'll try to see what I can do, but I can't promise you anything." Cameron began to pick at her salad. "How about you ask him?"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"House respects the fact that you aren't afraid to say anything to him. But, now these people have gotten so scared that you won't do it yourself. He will never do it, unless you ask him yourself." Cameron said.

"How do you know House so well?"

"I don't, I just know what he lets me. Which isn't much." She drank her iced tea, and then began to speak again. "Just ask him, Foreman. You're just making this situation more difficult than it is."

"No, I'm not." Foreman defended.

"Yes, you are." Cameron pulled a band-aid out of her pocket. "Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Not until you tell me why." He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Foreman handed her his hand. Cameron put the band-aid on his hand and began to rub it in to make sure that it would stick.

"Why'd you do that? I don't have an open wound." He said as he quickly pulled the band-aid off.

"Why did you pull it off so fast?" Cameron asked.

"Because it's quick and less painful." Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Good one."

"Act like House is the band-aid and get it over with."

"Get what over with?" House asked as he sat down with them, and turned towards Cameron. "First you compare to God and now a band-aid. I'm just that great, huh?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Talk to him, Foreman."

She got up and left.

"So, what is it that you have to talk about to me, homie?" He looked to his side and saw Wilson. "Wilson!"

"What?" Wilson said as soon as he walked over to House.

"Thanks." He took the sandwich off the tray and began to eat it.

"That was for Chase."

"Now it's for me. Go buy him another one. Scoot, I have to have a private talk." Wilson looked at him and walked off. "I don't hear you talking, Foreman."

Foreman retold his story to House.

"You can take the boy out of the hood, but you can't take the hood out of the boy." He wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"So, are you going to write the recommendation?"

House began to tap his cane on the floor. He was deep into thought. House got up and began to walk away.

"Are you going to do it?" Foreman said loud enough for House.

House didn't answer him. He bumped into Cameron while walking to Cuddy's office.

"Cameron, write Foreman's recommendation." He said as he continued.

"You 're not going to write it?" She asked and he stopped.

"Obviously, if I asked you. You do everything else, so you can do this. You know what I would say." He slid into Cuddy's office and closed the door.

"House, I'm in a meeting." Cuddy said as she glared at him.

"This can't wait. I found out what is wrong with Doug and if we don't act now he'll die." Cuddy heard the urgency in House's voice.

"What is it?" She asked while concerned filled her voice.

He explained what kind of surgery that Doug needed. Doug was on the operation table twenty minutes tops.

The team was in the waiting room for five hours when the surgeon came out. Her face was neutral and gave away nothing.

"We found the problem and was able to catch it, but not in time. Sorry…" The rest of the words were a blur in House's mind.

HOUSE M.D.

Cameron found House in the morgue looking at the body of his dead son. His eyes were moist, but the tears never fell. House may have not cried, but Cameron did it for him. She wanted to say something like sorry, but it didn't seem right. Words didn't seem right at all. She walked over to House and took his hands in hers then leaned her head on his shoulder. They stared at his deceased son together.

TBC...

A/N: I know, you guys hate me don't you. Well, some of you asked me who was Doug? As you read, Doug is his son. But, you forgot because I haven't updated in a while. It was stated in earlier chapters though. Also, if some of you are X-Files fans you know about how Emily was created on the show only to be killed. Well, this isn't like that. He was originally supposed to live, but things happened. But, he presence will still live on in the story.


End file.
